Shining Star Heroes
Shining Star Heroes is an action-adventure platformer game developed by Ice Spider Studios and published by The Orange Star LTD. It's re-released and revamped in Wednesday 18th September 2019. Sypnosis Welcome to Nebulania! A slim beautiful city where food, fun and films are excited wherever you want to when you're feeling happy. But things gone pretty bad when a shadowy spirit named Beyoxtres causes the entire city to shroud into darkness. Nevertheless, it was the Stellar Group who can save from shadowy darkness back into peace. Characters Protagonists * Saajid * Aidas * Glazeteen * Aqua-Lass * Pyralla * Spriggy & Liansha * Derek the Decibel Kid * Rouxls Kaard * Spinel * Ghostfreak Other Characters * Obla ** Dollo/Financio * Marias * Dralius (bonus only) * Integrite * One of the Youth Club members (cameo) DLC Characters * Fallia (version 2.0 - present) * Lynth (version 2.0 - present) * Marilobor (version 2.0 - present) * Lord Nightmaria (version 2.0 - present) * Queen Taxanter (version 2.0 - present) * Cremoss (version 2.0 - present) * Mr. Lovegost (version 2.0 - present) * Bunnibeard (version 2.0 - present) * Beautigold/Robosparkler (version 2.0 - present) * Garnet (version 2.8 - present) * Amethyst (version 2.8 - present) * Pearl (version 2.8 - present) * Steven (version 2.8 - present) Fusion Characters * Rock-Warmer * Glessering * Dr. Experiance * Stormias * Lotus Quin * Frostmetal (final boss only) * Falcostar (DLC) * VIBGYOR (DLC) * Smoky Quartz (DLC) * Rainbow Quartz 2.0 (DLC) * Sunstone (DLC) * Obsidian (DLC) Monstrates * Heliosflame (only activated in Lazer Odyzzey as a special technique) * Polar Vortex * Aquaphone * Aidas Storm Boss Characters * Popcorn Pete * Clubbort * King Bowleroid * Ghost Pizza * Beyoxtres (Normal and True) (main antagonist) * Glimmeristic (bonus/Christmas version only) Locations * Everwood School (intro only) * Cinemagius * Sunshine Shores Mini Golf * Rainbowlplex * La Pizza è Deliziosa * Football Forest (unused) * Marias' Secret Sweet Shop * Lazer Odyzzey * Inessential Nebula * Ice Rink (bonus/Christmas version only) Trivia * It reveals that Glazeteen doesn't like cute pugs. * Originally, it's going to be called Midland's Mencap: Attack the Stars along with real names and mechanics but it got changed to Shining Star Heroes due to security protection. * Aidas is the only My Favourite Classroom character to reappear in Shining Star Heroes. * Spinel, Ghostfreak and Rouxls Kaard are the only characters that's not DLC nor part of Shining Star Heroes fictional world. Cultural References * The entire game element is similar to the Kirby games. * The Time Card: A Few Minutes Later, A Little Longer Than A Few Minutes Later, 2 Hours Later, Many Tic Tacs Later and The Next Morning is reused from SpongeBob SquarePants. * When Saajid fuses with other people, the fusion design, formation and dances are very similar to Steven Universe. * Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven reappears from Steven Universe, except Steven has a different design such as a pink hoodie, a blue t-shirt with a yellow star and a slight long neck. ** Also, Spinel reappears from Steven Universe: The Movie. * Rouxls Kaard also appears from Deltarune. * Ghostfreak also appears from the'' Ben 10 series, except Ghostfreak has a different design from ''Ben 10 Omniverse. * When Wisdoman gets disappointed, a TRIGGERED bar appears which is reference to one of the popular memes. * "Monstrate". is a reference to a transformation mechanic from Ben 10. ** When Aidas gets angry, he transforms into 'Aidas Storm '''which is a little bit similar to the Wither Storm from ''Minecraft: Story Mode. Category:Midland's Mencap: Attack the Stars Category:Midland's Mencap: Attack the Stars!